Checking-in at any location, such as at a hospital, medical office, hotel, or travel area presents many tedious tasks for the consumer. For example, at a hospital, the user might be presented with many forms and notices to complete and sign. The task of checking-in is often not improved even with access to a self-service touch-based computing device, or kiosk, as users may take extended amounts of time to complete each form on the kiosk. This problem of long waits worsens if a limited number of kiosks are available as users may have to wait for kiosks to become available for use. This may increase the waiting time for users to be checked-in rather than streamlining the process. As user visits increase, and users become more comfortable with checking in at kiosks, the problems may continue to worsen. Therefore, more efficient techniques in which to perform automated check-ins are important.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.